Un passage, deux Gryffondors & les emmerdes !
by Sephora4
Summary: Sirius/OC OneShot. Pour Sirius Black, un moment intime avec une groupie c'est : le bécotage et satisfaire son besoin de "fouille archéologique". Tout le monde sait que Poudlard recèle de secrets enfouis depuis des âges. Séphora Malfoy peut en attester.


**Série : **Harry Potter : Période Maraudeur

**Titre : **Un passage, deux Gryffondors & les emmerdes !

**Auteur : **Sephora4 (Nouveau pseudonyme envisageable prochainement)

**Couple : **Sirius/OC

**Genre : **Général Romance.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi malheureusement. Hormis Séphora Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Un passage, deux Gryffondors &amp; les emmerdes !<strong>

« Pourquoi est ce que tu m'emmènes là ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ? »

Soupira Sephora Malfoy, une jeune Gryffondor de 17ans suivant le jeune Sirius Black qui la traînait par le poignet, sous la cape de James dans les méandres de Poudlard. L'un étaient l'aîné et avait pour petit frère Regulus, avec qui il avait tant de ressemblance physique, mais qui à l'inverse de son frère avait suivit le chemin ancestral de son ascendance.

L'autre était la petite sœur de Lucius Malfoy, rien n'entre eux était comparable hormis leurs regards glacés. Le grand frère était blond, comme leur paternel, la ruse et le mépris était ses facettes favorites, d'ou son admission à Serpentard. Une copie parfaite de son géniteur. La cadette, elle avait les cheveux noirs de jais, le cœur d'un lion quand il s'agissait d'amitié, de courage et l'intelligence vivace, tout comme sa mère ancienne Serdaigle. La seule comparaison avec son paternel était les traits fin et gracieux de l'aristocratie des sangs purs et son ambition à tout épreuve.

Sirius faisait mine de ne rien entendre et continua d'avancer.

« Pourquoi moi, tu n'aurais pas pu embarquer quelqu'un d'autre pour tes escapades nocturne. Remus ou James auraient été ravis. J'ai un devoir à finir pour demain, je n'ai plus que 10 heures pour le faire, MOI ! » Continua elle.

« Baisse le ton, on va nous entendre »

« Si ça peut me permettre de vite terminer mon devoir et retrouver la chaleur de mon lit, je ne dis pas non »

L'air frais de Novembre les poursuivait jusqu'à dans les profondeurs du château, la faisant frissonner sous son uniforme, ou il manquait la lourde cape, l'écharpe rouge et or et les gants.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de lit, je peux te réchauffer MOI. » Dit Black un sourire aux lèvres tout en continuant à la tirer.

Pour simple réponse elle lui offrit un soupire ennuyé. Quelques mètres plus loin enfin ils s'arrêtèrent devant un cul de sac, au plus profond des cachots.

« Un… Un mur. » Cracha Sephora sous l'excès de surprise et d'ennuie. « Ici juste pour voir un mur poussiéreux. »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus mais les gestes du brun l'arrêtèrent. Il s'était mit à palper une pierre au milieu du mur. Puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que l'envie de meurtre de Sephora s'estompe, sous l'ouverture d'un passage.

« Mais c'est un passage… »

« Tu vois ma belle » Lui disait il avec son plus beau sourire. « Tu n'as pas délaissé ton devoir et ton lit, à me suivre pour rien. »

« Et où ça mène ? » Demanda Séphora tout exciter par cette découverte.

« Euh justement je n'en sais rien… »

La mine réjouie de Sephora s'assombrie, elle devint soucieuse. Black continua.

« C'est pour cela que c'est toi que j'ai emmener, j'ai besoin de toi pour le savoir »

« A bah ça fait plaisir… C'est même pas par préférence que tu m'as prise… C'est par utilité… » Fit elle vexé… Sirius faisait de nouveau mine de ne rien entendre, elle rajouta. « Tu l'as trouver quand ? »

« Je l'ai découvert hier soir en me promenant… » Dit il innocemment.

« En te promenant… » Fit son amie intriguée mais qui avait bien une idée derrière la tête. « C'était laquelle cette fois ? Vanessa, Jordan, Mary… »

« Non Bridget. » Répondit il en souriant.

« Euh connais pas celle là, elle doit faire partie des jeunes. Avec tes 17 ans dans quelques mois, tu sais que ça sera bientôt considéré comme du détournement de mineur Black ? … Bref… Et donc ? »

« Et bien c'est fini entre nous… Mais elle avait un bon goût de cerise, de belle tresse blonde et… »

« Black ! » Le coupa t-elle rageusement

« Quoi ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse… T'es jalouse ? » Dit il soudainement très intéressé.

« Mais quel crétin tu fais quand tu t'y met. Je n'ai pas besoin de son curriculum, c'est tout… »

« Bon d'accord, mais je me suis dis que cela pouvait t'aider à voir qui c'était… »

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi… Comme si son goût de cerise m'aidait... Mais bien sur je vais aller embrasser toutes les filles blondes aux cheveux tressés, pour voir qui elle est… » Dit elle désespéré.

« Oui c'est une bonne idée » Fit Sirius les yeux brillant sous l'idée perverse qui germait dans son esprit.

« T'es désespérant… Bon viens en au primordial »

« Et bien, après l'avoir largué, je suis revenue ici, mais je n'ai pas pus pénétré plus loin que quelques mètres car il y a un peu plus loin un léger trou… »

Il tendit sa baguette dans la pénombre du passage et prononça « Lumos ». Sephora s'avança près du gouffre et constata. Deux mètres plus loin de l'entrer une fosse d'environ trois mètres de large barrait leur chemin. Il faisait beaucoup trop noir pour voir de l'autre coté.

« Voila pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider ici. Tu es la meilleur en métamorphose. Tu acceptes…S'il te plaît. »

En disant ces derniers mots, Sirius s'avança vers elle en ajoutant ses grands yeux de chiens battus, qu'il savait si bien faire pour supplier les femmes. Malheureusement pour lui, Sephora le connaissait bien, et ne se laissait pas souvent avoir. Elle ajouta.

« Lily aussi excelle en métamorphose ! »

« Tu me vois trainer Evans à 22heure pour aller fouiller dans les recoins du château sans me prendre une retenue et une crise d'hystérie pour avoir agit contre le règlement… »

« Non » Dit elle tout sourire en imaginant Sirius au sol, se recroquevillant comme un pauvre rat, tandis que la jeune née moldu, lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs. « J'aurais quoi en échange de mon aide ? Le droit de te frapper avec mes poings » Dit elle en les faisant craquer. « Ou mon devoir de fait ? »

« Euh… Faut pas abîmé de si jolies mains… » En prenant les mains qu'elle faisait encore craquer. « …sur un si beau visage. Je dirais que un magnifique baisé ferait l'affaire. » Conclut-il avec un énorme sourire.

« Pardon ? Voudrais tu me payer en nature mon cœur ? » Dit elle en éclatant de rire. Sirius lui souriait de plus belle. Elle ajouta. « Ca ne marche pas avec moi Black ! » Lâcha elle froide comme une tombe.

« J'aurais essayer… Bon bah ton devoir de fait ! » Dit il dépité qu'une fille résiste à son charme charismatique, et rater l'occasion d'un baisé gratis.

« Non ! C'est pas assez » Lâcha elle en souriant sournoisement sous le regard largement démuni du brun.

« Euh bah ton devoir de métamorphose, et le prochain d'histoire de la magie. »

« Mhh… Non. »

« Et celui de potion… »

« Négatif très cher … »

« Une semaine de cirage de pompe, avec en option t'es devoirs de la semaine, réalisé par le prestigieux Sirius, pour la belle demoiselle ? »

« OUAI ! Un parfait petit larbin »

« Euh… Et même pas un tout petit bisou ? » Réessaya t-il plein d'espoir.

« Non… A part si on sort vivant et indemne de là dedans. Tu auras droit à ton magnifique baisé. » Fit Sephora avec un sourire charmeur, rendant toute la fierté de tombeur à Sirius, qu'il avait perdu les minutes auparavant. Elle rajouta. « Mais garde pas trop d'espoir » Elle se tourna vers le trou. « J'ai l'impression que cette soirée ne va pas être de tout repos »

Et d'un air décidé, elle se prépara pour la traverser du gouffre.

¤O¤O¤O¤

Le mur qui avait fait office d'entrer c'était refermé lorsqu'elle avait posé ses pieds au plus près du précipice. Ils se trouvaient maintenant seuls dans la noirceur lugubre de la pièce, éclairée juste par la baguette de Sirius.

« Bon nous y voila, à toi de jouer, on ne peut plus compter sortir par là » Annonça ce dernier à son équipière, après qu'il est cherché un orifice pour déclencher le mur derrière eux, en vain.

Celle-ci se pencha sur le trou et éclaira l'autre coté tout en allumant l'extrémité de sa baguette. On pouvait discerné plus loin dans la pénombre, une nouvelle ouverture dans un grand mur de pierre. Sephora lança un sort devant elle, mais rien ne se déclencha.

« Bah on peut y aller » Dit le brun sous l'excitation que lui donnait cette atmosphère.

« Oui, mais là un « je » conviendrais mieux que le « on » »

Et sur la fin de cette phrase, d'un coup adroit de baguette, elle se laissa enveloppé par une brume verte émeraude, qui s'échappait de son corps. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa un bel oiseau brun se tenait là ou avait été la jeune sorcière des secondes auparavant.

« Aller ma belle » S'exclama Sirius.

Sous un cri strident, l'oiseau qui était en réalité un faucon s'envola de l'autre coté du gouffre, pour aller se posé en terre ferme. Lorsqu'elle reprit sa forme humaine Sephora chercha pendant un long moment n'importe quoi, qui pourrait aider Black à traverser. Ne trouvant rien, elle s'écria.

« Black, il n'y a rien ici, tu vas devoir passer autrement qu'à pied. »

« Ah ouai et je fais comment Malfoy ? Tu comptes me transformer en mignon petit moineau. »

« C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, tu serais une proie parfaite pour un chasseur dans mon genre, mais tu as tellement de dextérité, qu'avec des plumes tu plongerais au lieu de traverser. » Fit elle un sourire carnassier aux lèvres « Mais j'ai une meilleur idée. Tiens toi près et ne résiste pas… sinon tu mourras » Son sourire devint soudainement très sadique.

« Mobilicorpus » Hurla t-elle.

« Ola attend qu'est ce que tu… »

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il était déjà soulevé dans les airs.

« Sephora Lysandra **(1)** Malfoy ! Arrête tu es totalement folle, tu veux vraiment ma mort. Tu n'auras pas assez de force pour réussir à me faire traversé. Non ! Non ! Arrête tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas mourir si jeune ! Je n'ai même pas 17 ans… »

« Tait toi donc… Et arrête de gesticuler… N'oubli pas que tu t'adresses à la reine des maléfices et sortilèges en tout genre, rien ne me résiste » Dit elle les dents serrés dessiné sous son petit sourire plein de fierté.

« Nia Nia Nia ! Si je meurs, je te le ferai payer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Tu m'entends ! »

« A l'allure où tu hurles oui t'en fait pas… » Lâcha elle crispé.

« J'ai même pas pus sortir avec Alysson… C'est inadmissible, je vais mourir avant d'avoir pu l'embrassé… Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jalouse de toutes ces filles avec qui je suis sorti, que c'est une raison pour me tuer. »

« Oh boucle là, on y est presque »

Elle était maintenant à genoux, épuisé par tous ces efforts.

« Malfoy, relève toi. Ta pas intérêt à lâcher, sinon tu me le payera cher. » Hurlait il.

« Black la ferme, et arrête de te goinfré de pudding à chaque repas » Murmura t-elle.

« Non, tu joues avec ma vie. Ca aurait été James, je n'aurais rien dit, mais là c'est toi. Toi qui a ma vie entre les doigts. Et il vaut mieux mourir avec le ventre plein de pudding, que sans ! »

« Tu n'es plus qu'à moins d'un mètre… Je vais te donner une raison pour laquelle je ne te tuerais pas… »

« Tu m'aimes ?... » Fit Sirius avec de l'espoir.

« T'as vu le caleçon de Salazar toi ! Tss ... Tu me dois toujours 12 gallions, 25 mornilles et 7 noises, ainsi que mon cadeau de noël d'il y a 2 ans ! »

« Ah… Bah c'est sympa … » Dit il en faisant la moue, puis il se tut pour tout le reste de la traversé.

Enfin à destination, elle le laissa tomber comme un vieux chiffon.

« Merci pour l'atterrissage » Dit il en se massant les fesses, puis se releva et s'épousseta les habits pour enlever la poussières persistante.

« Pas de quoi »

Elle était étalée sur le ventre au pied de Sirius, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Bon tu attend quoi, tu viens !» Lui ordonna t-il.

« Tu n'es qu'une lavette Black » Souffla t-elle en manque d'air.

« Et toi une pleurnicharde. Aller feignasse relève toi, c'est pas le moment de dormir. » Fit il en la soulevant par les épaules. Avant de s'avancer vers l'ouverture.

Tout autour de la voûte ouverte se trouvaient des centaines de petits reliefs, Sephora les examina tout en les dépoussiérants. Sirius demanda.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? »

« C'est des runes anciennes… Mais elles ont l'air bien plus vieille que celle étudié en classe… Regard pas exemple celle là » En montrant au Black une runes. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant, mais elle me rappel une que je connais. »

« Donc toi qui est si intelligente, tu pourrais savoir ce que sa raconte tout ces petits dessins là »

« D'abord c'est des runes pas des dessins. » Lâcha elle irrité « Tu serais vraiment rien sans moi… Bon je peux toujours essayer… Celle là » En montrant une autre rune. « Elle signifie danger. Et l'autre là » En n'en montrant une nouvelle. « Parle de quelque chose de caché, mais c'est celle que je ne connais pas, juste à côté qui définit la phrase Bon en fait si je combine bien tous cela, sa donnerai. » Elle se racla la gorge avant de se lancer. « « De partout le danger vous guette, chercher […] pour sauver vos tête. Dans la […] vous pourrez la trouverez, mais attention à ce que vous toucherez ou prendrez » Je ne suis pas sur pour le dernier mot, il est trop endommagé. »

« Super, alors on peut pas sortir, et on doit trouver quelque chose dit dans une langue inconnu, tout en nous méfiant de tout. Tu es sur de pas comprendre les deux mots manquants et être sur pour le dernier, ça nous éviterait peut être de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance… Ou bêtement. »

« Ouais je vais essayer, mais n'oublis pas que c'est par ta faute si on est coincé là »

« J'essayerais de ne pas l'oublier » Grogna Sirius de plus en plus énervé par la situation et la Gryffondor.

Apres quelques minutes Sephora s'écria.

« Black, j'ai quelque chose »

Détalant comme un lapin, il vint la rejoindre.

« Le dernier mot est « toucherez », la barre là y montre » dit elle en posant son doigt sur la paroi.

« Ouais et ? »

« Attend, attend, et si je détaille la rune là, elle veut dire « salle souterraine », mais elle veut également dire « élevé en hauteur », je pencherai pour une salle en dessous du sol avec une estrade, ou avec un sur plant.

« Bah ça nous avance… » Dit Sirius ennuyé

« Oh arrête, j'essaye de sauver notre peau moi au moins. Sans moi tu serais encore de l'autre coté, coincé, et tu n'aurais pas avancé »

« Mhh » Maugréa Black « Désolé… tu peux continuer »

« Merci ! Et donc celle là parle de quelque chose de très ancien, comme un lieu de culte, de recueillement enfin c'est tellement large. On pourrait aussi y transcrire comme un entrepôt à vestige. »

« Voilà pourquoi l'étude des runes n'as pas été une de mes priorités, c'est d'un prise de tête »

La jeune Malfoy ne prêtant aucune attention aux lamentations de son collègue, continua.

« Ca donnerait « De partout le danger vous guette, chercher [la pièce ancienne] pour sauver vos tête. Dans la [salle souterraine, en hauteur] vous pourrez la trouverez, mais attention à ce que vous toucherez. » »

« Ok alors on cherche un pièce qui recèle de vieux machins, en hauteur dans une salle en sous sol, et on fait attention à ce que l'on touche, tout en restant sur nos garde à tout moment. Bon bah on attend quoi, on y va »

D'un accord commun, les deux lions traversèrent la voûte, en direction de leur potentiel bénéfice de sortie.

¤O¤O¤O¤

Ils débouchèrent dans un long couloir, aux murs gravés d'inscription, royaume des arachnides, dus à la grosse toile leur barrant le chemin. Agrémenté de poussière et moisissures par endroit.

« Charmant » Souffla le Gryffondor. En bon chevalier servant, il s'affaira à restaurer le passage, au grand dam des araignées.

La jeune Malfoy elle, examina les runes. Le brun se délaissa bien vite du déblayage du passage, s'ennuyant grandement il eu une idée lumineuse. Comme tout bon maraudeur, il débuta une petite taquinerie pour noyer son ennui. Justement, une magnifique araignée bien velue, courait sur le mur à sa droite. Il s'en saisit et la déposa délicatement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, et par la même occasion apposa sa main libre sur sa hanche.

« Enlève tes sales pattes Black » Claqua la voix de Séphora dans la pénombre.

Comme souhaité il enleva sa main, en ronchonnant, mais rigolait intérieurement de la situation qui allait suivre. Sachant que Séphora avait en répugnance les insectes, cet endroit était devenu le paradis de la farce.

« Black » grogna la jeune fille. « Aurait tu l'obligeance d'arrêter de me toucher ! » Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle passa une main entre ses omoplates, libre de tout cheveux, qui était retenu dans un chignon fait à la va vite. Son geste s'arrêta « Qu'est ce que … » L'expression sur son visage se figea, et tourna la tête autant que possible pour discerner le problème.

« Ahhhh enlève moi ça » Hurla t-elle. « Sirius s'il te plait enlève là » s'adressa t-elle pétrifié à l'adresse de la personne appuyé au mur d'en face… Qui était … Morte de rire.

Le faux preux chevalier, respira trois longue fois de suite pour se calmer et s'élança vers sa belle qui se recroquevillait en direction du sol.

Il la fit se redresser et la prit contre lui, cette dernière ne se faisant pas prier, se cachant dans ses bras en enlaçant son buste. Il lui enleva sans lui dire l'arachnide qui avait rebroussé chemin du milieu du dos vers la nuque. Ne sachant rien de la supercherie, Séphora continuai à jurer presser contre lui.

« Non d'un scroutt à pétard, mais dépêche toi ! »

Sentant qu'il passait ces bras autour de sa taille, et nicha sa tête dans son cou, le nez et les lèvres contre sa peau, respirant son odeur. Elle resta interdite, ses paroles s'arrêtèrent. Le jeune Black savourait ce moment, le seul qu'il aurait peut être de toute sa vie, voire courte vie, si elle l'égorgeait par la suite. Elle sentait le citron et la violette. Une odeur acide et douce, comme son caractère. Sans pourvoir s'en empêcher il déposa un baisé sur cette chair offerte à ses lèvres.

La supercherie percuta enfin l'esprit embrumé de Séphora qui se dégagea avec empressement, se positionnant à une distance respectable.

Le visage de marbre remplaça directement l'inquiétude qu'on pouvait y lire précédemment. Sirius la sonda étrangement, son regard de tombeur était perdu dans le vague, ses expressions étaient un tableau complexe : désir ? Amertume ? Tristesse ? Joie ? Peur ? Regret ? Fierté ?

« J'espère que tu en as bien profité » Cracha t-elle. Son sang pur s'affichait dans sa prestance, droite et fière, impassible, seul ces yeux de glaces, le transperçaient. Avec ce maintient le lien de parenté entre Lucius et elle était flagrante. « Je ne te donnerai pas satisfaction, je ne suis pas et ne serai pas une de tes groupies d'un soir, qui ne vit que pour être au moins une fois dans tes bras. Apparaître dans ton tableau de chasse et être jeter comme un chiffon crasseux »

« Non… » Murmura t-il toujours perdu dans le vague, ne la voyant pas s'éloigner de lui après ça réponse et brûler les toiles près d'elle. « Les princesse ne mérite pas ça, tu vaux plus que tous ça »

« Qu'est ce que tu dis » « Incendio » Siffla t-elle, toujours accaparé à faire flamber les toiles à un mètre de lui et les traverser ensuite.

« Rien … » Murmura t-il. Reprenant conscience de la situation, il la rejoint, songeant aux minutes précédentes, sous un visage qui ne laissait plus rien transparaitre. Piqué au vif par les paroles de la brune, c'était à son tour d'arborer le visage froid et dur héritage de son ascendance.

Il la rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin. Elle était fixe, devant un carrefour. Un escalier qui descend à leur droite, un qui monte à leur gauche. Se souvenant des runes à l'entrée, il murmura « Souterrain ? ». Son équipière le regarda surprise de sa présence près d'elle, qu'elle n'avait pas perçu, et acquiesça. L'attitude froide du jeune homme fit changé son regard, la haine avait laissé place à un voile, Appréhension ? Tristesse ? Si au moins elle même le savait.

Lui saisissant la main, Sirius l'entraina à sa suite, en direction des étages inférieurs.

¤O¤O¤O¤

Voilà plus de 10 minutes qu'ils progressaient vers ce qu'il devait être la salle souterraine. Black devant, éclairant leur marche avec sa baguette dans une main, et de l'autre tenait toujours la Gryffondor.

L'adolescente s'arrêta soudainement.

« Tu as entendus ? » Fit-elle

« Entendu quoi ? »

Il allait répliqué qu'elle devenait folle, mais un grondement sourd, le fit se retourner.

« Dis moi que c'est ton estomac Malfoy »

« J'aimerai tellement » Tout en parlant, elle passait devant Black inversa les rôles et le tira en courant vers les profondeurs.

« Lumos »

Le couloir lui apparut plus clairement, plus ils descendaient plus l'air se faisait plus frais, moins de poussière, moins de toiles d'araignée, mais les petits ossements trainaient si et là plus haut dans les escaliers, devinrent au fur et a mesure plus encombrant et plus gros. Ni prêtant peut attention, Séphora continua d'entrainer Sirius dans le profondeur, le plus rapidement possible. Le grondement les suivait toujours, il paraissait se déplacer. Les os répondus au sol, qu'ils avaient dépassé peu, craquaient sous le poids, du grondement. Maintenant une chose était sur … La provenance du grondement n'était pas immatérielle.

L'escalier se termina enfin sur une large salle. Ils se stoppèrent. Avec empressement Black se retourna vers l'ouverture menant aux étages qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

« Malfoy ! Il faut trouver quelque chose pour bloquer l'entré »

La jeune fille pour toute réponse, serra un peu plus fort, la main qu'elle tenait toujours. « Shut, tait toi » Murmura t-elle. Elle se déplaça doucement vers le mur à la gauche de l'escalier, le longeant, doucement tout doucement, Sirius se laissa guider, se retournant enfin, il analysa rapidement le problème dans lequel ils étaient fourrés.

La salle était haute de plus de dix mètres, longue sur une quinzaine de mètres et large sur moins d'une dizaine. Séphora les entrainaient dans le coin de la pièce à gauche de la porte menant au étage. En diagonal, directement en face d'eux, se tenait une créature affalée sur un amas d'os en tout genre. Le sol de la pièce en était également recouverte, se qui avait faillit les faire chuter plus d'une fois.

La bête était facilement reconnaissable, un corps de chèvre, une queue de dragon et une tête de lion. Une chimère **(2)**. Comme tout bon carnivore qui se respecte, ce dernier était en train de se délecter d'un morceau de viande, à l'allure assez fraiche.

Le grondement qui les avaient jusque là suivit dans les escaliers, retenti de nouveau, encore plus proche, auquel répondit le monstre déjà en présence des deux Gryffondors.

« Il faut une sortie, c'est des chimères Black, on est finit »

« Ne inquiètes pas, tu t'occupes de celui qui déjeune et je prends son compatriote qui arrive » Fit le jeune Black confiant et insouciant.

« Tu ne lis donc jamais ! Une seule personne a réussi dans l'histoire à tuer une seule chimère… Il est d'ailleurs mort peut après d'épuisement dans une chute mortel » Tout en murmurant, elle se rapprocha de l'adolescent dont l'assurance s'éffondra.

« La il y en a deux … Va s'avoir s'il n'y en a pas d'autres dans les étages »

« Justement Malfoy, les étages, on est dans la salle souterraine, cherche un endroit en hauteur ou l'on pourrait se cacher » Dit il en ne lâchant pas du regard, le monstre qui les regardaient au loin, se délectant de sa pitance et de son futur repas encore chaud, trépignant sous ses yeux.

Un mouvement à la droite des adolescents attira l'attention. Une deuxième chimère apparue dans la salle, tout aussi imposante et immonde que la première.

« Dépêche toi » Grogna Black

« J'ai trouvé, mais ça va être compliqué, je vais pas réussi à te faire monter comme tout à l'heure, c'est à plus de cinq mètres de hauteur et tu es trop lourds »

« Ne t'occupes pas de moi, grimpe. »

« Mais … »

Il la coupa, tout en la poussant vers la façade à leur droite, tandis qu'il brandissait sa baguette vers les deux horreurs toujours pas repu. L'enclave assez large pour tenir à trois dessus en position horizontale.

Là ou se trouvait la jeune femme, n'était plus qu'une brume verte d'ou s'échappa un faucon. Se posant sur le sur plant, elle repris forme humaine. En dessous d'elle, Black avait disparu, un gros chien noir grognait et évitait par des bonds la queue et les crocs de l'une des chimères. Sans trop se poser de question, tandis que le chien rejoignait le mur en dessous d'elle, la brune pointa sa baguette dessus, et le fit s'élever d'un tour de poignet, aussi rapidement que possible loin des créatures mythologiques.

« Wingardium Leviosa »

L'animal était vraiment plus léger que le jeune Black. Lui qui se disait nul en métamorphose, comment avait il fait cet exploit. S'il survivait, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

L'animal s'élevait de plus en plus haut. Plus que 2 mètres. La seconde chimère rejoignit la première au dessous du chien, qui sautait et grognait pour le rattraper. Peine perdue, l'animal était bientôt à destination, moins d'un mètre.

Malfoy tenu bon, et fit déposer le canidé à ses coté. Avachi au sol, le chien vint à elle, et lui lécha joyeusement le visage, tout en remuant la queue.

« Ah c'est dégoutant, arrêtes ça. Quand je pense à tout se que fait un chien avec sa langue… » De sa main libre elle se frictionnait le visage avec le bas de sa chemise.

« Il n'y as pas qu'en chien que je sais faire des choses avec ma langue » Fit Black, reprenant forme humaine, le sourire de séducteur collé à son visage de petit apollon. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Signe qu'échapper à un monstre grec n'était pas de tout repos.

« Ne m'en parle pas, j'en ai des frissons de dégout juste en t'écoutant » lâcha la jeune femme, toujours avachi, fixant les deux créatures mécontentes, tournant en dessous de leurs repaires.

« Hey Malfoy »

Ladite Malfoy se retourna pour scruter le jeune homme qui l'avait interpeler, assis contre le mur en train de se relaxer. Sa voix était basse.

« Oui ? »

« Merci, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi »

« C'est très simple Sirius, sans moi tu serais avachi dans ton lit, et non contre se mur en train de rêver à très prochaines blagues anti-Servilo »

« Je sais ne me fait pas regretter encore un fois. », fit-il boudeur. Bien que l'entendre prononcer son prénom lui réchauffa le cœur. Cette soirée les avait rapprochés.

Amusé par la réaction du jeune homme, elle se révéla et s'approcha. S'asseyant prés de lui, elle murmura, tout en commençant à bailler.

« Ca ne te gène pas si on se repose quelque minute »

En guise d'affirmation, Black l'attira contre lui, déplaçant ses jambes pour qu'elle y prenne place entre. Se laissant guidé, elle s'installa le dos contre son torse, la tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'il passait ces bras autour de sa taille en la serrant contre lui.

« Te fais pas trop d'idée, c'est juste parce je suis privé de ma couette et mon oreiller. » Dit elle tout bas.

Pour simple réponse, il lui embrassa le front, et admira la réponse à son geste sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor, elle souriait tout en se collant plus à lui. C'est avec une expression de vainqueur, qu'il se fit harpé lui aussi par les bras de Morphée.

En dessous d'eux les créatures, broyaient des os de mécontentement.

¤O¤O¤O¤

C'est vers les 7heures du matin que Black s'éveilla, le corps engourdi, le dos douloureux, dus à la paroi derrière lui et l'esprit embrumé. Prenant conscience que son rêve de la nuit dernière n'en était pas un, mais bien la réalité, par la présence des ronflements et grognements sonores que produisaient les deux créatures en dessous deux. Mais également par la jeune femme toujours endormis dans ces bras. Une chose était sur, quand elle dormait et qu'elle quittait ses petites mimiques typiquement Malfoy, elle ressemblait a une poupée de porcelaine. Le visage au teint laiteux, une petite moue adorable, et ses longs cheveux noirs toujours attaché sur sa tête n'empêchaient pas des mèches de s'égarer sur son visage. Le gênant dans sa contemplation, il replaça délicatement les mèches qui lui gâchaient la vue, derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille, en essayant de la laisser dormir encore un peu. Dès que Sirius commença à caresser ses cheveux, le sommeil la quitta.

Doucement elle reprenait conscience, bougeant le visage de position, elle n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux directement. Elle laissa son odorat et ses sens tactiles se charger d'identifier le lieu ou elle était. C'était chaud et confortable, et une odeur de musc… Elle avait déjà identifié cette odeur quelque part… Cherchant dans sa mémoire…

Black la regardait toujours. Tandis qu'il lui avait touché les cheveux, il l'avait réveillé. Mais souhaitant garder le contact, il déposa sa main contre la nuque de celle ci.

La jeune femme avait changé de position, redressant son corps, sa tête qui été préalablement contre l'épaule du jeune Black venait de s'enfouir son cou, le nez contre son oreille improvisé.

Cherchant toujours dans sa mémoire, elle respirait encore cette odeur particulière… Et arriva a la conclusion que… Le vestiaire de Quidditch des garçons, avant et surtout après un match sentait la même odeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait son nez fourré dans le cou de Sirius Black. Réalisant elle se dégagea de sa position et commença à se relever difficilement. Le rouge lui montait aux joues, surtout ne pas lui montrer.

Black surprit de la réaction de la jeune Malfoy n'esquissa aucun geste pour la retenir et laissa retomber ces mains contre son propre corps. Son regard s'égara sur celui de la brune qui essayait de cacher ses rougeurs derrière ces quelques mèches lâches, tout le reste étaient encore coincé dans le chignon.

Voyant l'effet qu'il faisait sur la jeune demoiselle, il ne pu s'empêcher une petite remarque.

« Aurait on échanger les rôles ma belle ? »

Piqué au vif et encore endormi et lui tourna le dos, tout en grognant, pour plonger son regard sur la salle.

« Pour la peine, je t'accordes le droit de m'avoir comme major d'homme qu'un seul jour et non une semaine, et bien sur aucun devoir de compris, profites s'en bien, Sora » Prononçât-il tout contre l'oreille de celle qui, qui ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner à l'entende de son petit surnom sorti de la bouche du jeune homme.

« Mon larbin, Black, mon larbin » Grognât-elle

« Pour toi maintenant ça sera Sirius, Séphora et non Black. » Lui murmura-il.

« Bien Sirius mon caniche » Dit elle faussement mielleuse en se retournant vers lui. Un sourire hypocrite collé au visage.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux horreurs, comme aimait les appeler Black, commençaient à remuer de nouveau dans tout les sens en dessous d'eux en attendant qu'au grand hasard, l'un des deux jolies petit oiseaux sans plumes, tombe de son perchoir. Manque de chance pour les créatures grecques, s'approcher trop prêt du bord pour sauter dans le vide, n'était pas au gout des deux Gryffondors.

« Il n'y a aucune porte de sortie à par, revenir sur nos pats » Fit la jeune fille lasse « Moi qui aurait pensé qu'il y aurait eu des runes, pour nous indiquer la marche a suivre… »

Sirius qui s'était réinstaller à la même place que la veille, ne cessait de remuer. Il finit par passer sa main dans son dos, pour enlever le fichu caillou qui lui labourait la colonne vertébrale en ce moment même comme la nuit dernière. Tâtant le mur à la recherche du nuisible. Celui ci déniché ne bougeait pas pour autant. Se décalant du mur, Sirius fit fasse au caillou vicelard. C'est en trifouillant le petit rocher qui bizarrement pouvait tourner sur lui même, qu'il se rendit compte que ces mains couraient également sur des reliefs abimés par le temps.

« Séphora vient voir »

Tranquillement, elle revint vers lui.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé » Fit le Gryffondor triomphant.

« On dirait des runes » La jeune Malfoy ne cachait pas sa joie, enfin une minime chance de trouver une porte de sortie.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'es aient pas vu avant ? »

Black tout honteux cette fois lui répondit.

« On va dire que j'ai assis devant hier soir, ce petit caillou que tu vois là » fit il en désignant le petit rocher en relief « me labourait déjà le dos hier soir »

« Et sa ne te serai pas venu à l'idée de regarder plus tôt » Déclara la Gryffondor blasé.

« Non, il a fallut que je fasse un choix trop important. La pierre ou une belle jeune femme dormant dans mes bras. La réponse est vite trouvé » Sortant cette phrase, il sorti son sourire de charmeur, malheureusement pour lui, Séphora était en train de s'intéresser au inscriptions, plutôt que de rougir en admirant le bellâtre près d'elle et ressasser cette nuit.

« Au final » fit Black « On a trouvé ce que l'on cherchait, la salle souterraine, le sur plant, évité le danger, et j'ai rien touché. »

« Ce qui est étonnant de ta part » Murmura Séphora tout en dépoussiérant le mur « Recurvite ! Nom d'une chouette, regarde moi ça Sirius, les emblèmes des quatre maison »

« Ce qui est étrange c'est quelles entourent le caillou qui m'as labourer le dos cette nuit. D'ailleurs celui ci tourne sur lui même, mais impossible de l'enlever du mur »

Appliquant le geste à la parole, il lui montra. « On dirait une clef, comme sur les coffres forts »

La jeune femme le détailla étrangement.

« Pourquoi une clef tournante déjà incrusté dans la porte. A Gringotts, il faut une vraie clef matérielle pour ouvrir le coffre et parfois un sortilège de reconnaissance grâce à la baguette magique du sorcier possesseur du coffre. »

« Sora, Sora, Sora, Tu n'as donc jamais mis le pieds en cours d'étude des moldus ? » Dit il cela narquois, plus sous forme rhétorique que d'une vrai question. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui avait la solution.

« J'ai privilégier l'étude des runes Black ! » Le mécontentement de se faire rabaisser par ce dernier ce lisait sur son visage. La froideur reprenait sa place.

« Ce qui nous as été très utile d'ailleurs » Dit il en souriant pour la décongeler un peu. Voyant le silence qu'elle imposait, il continua.

« Les moldus utilisent des coffres comme nous pour garder des choses importantes, mais pas que dans des banques. Certains en gardes chez eux. Soit il s'ouvre avec une vrai clef, soit avec un code… même si maintenant paraît il qu'il y en aurait certain ou on poserait une partie de son corps et il y aurait reconnaissance mais on a éviter le sujet, trop compliquer pour nous, avait dis la prof. » Voyant qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement il reprit.

« Celui ci, doit être à code, il faut tourner le caillou sur un chiffre définit et cliquer dessus puis ainsi de suite avec les autres. Là se sont les maisons, il doit y avoir un ordre très précis… Pour les moldus comme c'est des cadrant avec des numéros, pas tout les chiffres servent, là on a quatre choix… Avec un peu de chance, les quatre en font parti, il nous faut simplement savoir lequel avant lequel. »

Durant tout son monologue, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, elle qui le regardait muette et étonné, parla enfin.

« Tu sais après 7 ans dans la même école j'ai vraiment commencé à me demander, s'il y avait quelque chose derrière ton sourire de bellâtre et ton regard gris ou si se n'était que de la brume … Je vois que je me suis trompée, tes groupies disent que tu es un dieu, mais elle on oublié d'ajouter que tu avait un cerveau. » Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Quand il se mit à lui sourire en retour, le sien s'intensifia.

« As tu une idée alors pour savoir lequel ira en 1er ? » Dit elle en brisant le lien de leurs regards et reporta le sien sur les emblèmes.

« Dates de naissance ? Compter le nombre de lettre des Noms ? »

« On peut essayer »

Il ne firent que des essaies infructueux.

« Il reste quoi ? » Rumina Sirius.

De son coté la Malfoy écrivait de nouveau dans la poussière le nom des fondateurs. Un rire discret là prit. Se rapprochant d'elle intrigué, Sirius essaya de voir par déçu l'épaule de cette dernière, ce qui la faisait rire. Elle retourna soudain son visage vers celui du jeune homme, à quelque centimètre du sien. D'aussi près il pouvait voir ses yeux couleurs glace brillé d'amusement, une légère fossette se dessinait sur son menton, ses pommettes rosir, et ses lèvres étirés dans un jolie sourire.

« Dis moi qu'elle est la particularité de la répartition à Poudlard ? » Souffla t-elle, rougissante par leur proximité.

Surpris, Sirius suspendit son investigation visuelle, du visage de la jeune femme pour réfléchir à sa question.

« Hé bien à part un choixpeau magique, rien de particulier, on rentre en rang, on s'entasse et on attend qu'on nous appelle. »

« Justement, on attend qu'on nous appel » Susurra t-elle.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud venir chatouiller sa joue.

« On attend qu'on nous appel par ordre alphabétique » Reprit-il. « C'est tellement simple que l'on n'y a même pas pensé »

Il s'empressa de tournée la pierre, Gryffondor en premier, un clic, ensuite Poufsouffle, un clic, après venait Serdaigle, un clic, et enfin Serpentard, un dernier clic.

Il se recula et attendit accroupis auprès de Séphora. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, que le bouton s'enfonça dans la pierre, déclenchant l'ouverture.

Sans plus attendre, la brune lui sauta au cou, et déposa un baisé sur sa joue. Ne percutant que trop tard, elle s'était déjà décroché de lui, et repris sa place a ces cotés. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« Je trouve qu'à nous deux on fait une bonne équipe »

Entre temps le mur s'ouvrait de plus en plus, jusqu'à laisser une entrer assez large pour au moins deux personnes. De la poussière tomba lorsque le mécanisme s'arrêta. Black se redressa, suivit de son équipière, pointant chacun leurs baguettes allumées en direction des ténèbres qui leurs faisait face.

« Hominum Révélio » Murmura la sorcière, en direction de la pièce ouverte devant eux. Rien ne se produisit.

D'un nouvel accord commun, ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce.

« Lumos Maxima » Murmura Black, la pièce fut ainsi assez éclairé pour en discerner chaque coin.

Des étagères avec des bouquins, un long canapé au centre de la pièce, des vases et autres babioles, un bureau dans le fond et pas un seul tableau, n'y cadre photo.

Ils se séparent dans la pièce, sans rien toucher, cherchant une indication pour sortir qu'avec leurs yeux. Mais rien.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaines de minutes, Sirius s'arrêta et se dirigea vers le grand canapé, poussiéreux certes mais qui appelait à la relaxation. Entendant un bruit étrange, la jeune Malfoy se retourna.

« Non d'une bouse de dragon, Sirius »

Black était vautré dans le canapé. La porte se refermait. Une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air. Elle se sentait de plus en plus lourde, titubant, elle se rapprochait du canapé ou était installé le Gryffondor qui commençait déjà à perdre connaissance. Il lui tendait la main, il fallait qu'elle l'attrape, surtout ne pas être séparé. Sa vue se brouillait. La baguette de Sirius s'éteignait. La sienne fit de même. Sa main rencontra quelque chose. Son corps chutait.

Il faisait noir.

¤O¤O¤O¤

Le réveil de Séphora se fit plutôt en douceur, allongé dans un grand lit blanc. L'infirmerie. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle se sentait tellement lourde. Elle souleva les draps et inspecta son corps encore recouvert de ses habits, maintenant déchiré et poussiéreux. Rien de bien affligeant à déclarer, hormis des bleus et égratignure. Prenant le miroir sur la table à sa droite elle inspecta son visage. Aucune anormalité. Comment était elle arrivé ici. Son dernier souvenir remontait à Sirius dans un canapé, et l'air remplis de gaz.

Justement où était Sirius. Posant son regard autour d'elle, elle ne pu rien voir, l'infirmière avait tiré les rideaux. Bougeant péniblement elle se leva. Ses jambes tenaient, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. S'avançant devant elle, elle contourna le rideau de droite, une rangé de lit vide. Au passage elle regarda l'horloge, il était 16heure du 28ème jour de Novembre. Se tournant du coté gauche, elle trouva enfin la personne recherché dans le lit juste au coté du sien.

Avançant doucement, elle s'installa sur la chaise près du dormeur et posa sa tête sur le lit. Ses yeux en direction du visage de Sirius. Il n'y avait pas à dire, un vrai visage d'albâtre. Maintenant il fallait attendre. S'empêchant de toucher le visage du beau jeune homme endormis, elle combla le temps, son esprit se mis analyser le peu de donné qu'elle avait en main. Il était 16heure à peine passé Il était donc resté dans la chambre maximum 18heures, ne sachant pas depuis quand il était à l'infirmerie. Il était entré dans la pièce secrète au alentour de 8heure. Cela faisait un laps de temps énorme de non remplis.

Elle ne sentit pas le lit sous sa tête remuer, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son visage pour le caresser et retirer les mèches capricieuses qui s'y étaient encore aventurées. Réalisant, elle releva les yeux dans la direction du brun pour croiser son regard. Même l'esprit dans le vague, il arrivait à lui sourire, et quel sourire, un éclatant, un protecteur, un sourire qui voulait dire tant de chose.

Se redressant sur sa chaise elle lui prit la main, encore posé sur sa joue, tout en lui rendant son sourire, quoi que plus timide.

Il s'apprêtait à prononcer quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par le professeur McGonagall, qui arriva suivit de près par madame Pomfresh.

« Très bien, vous êtes réveillés »

« Miss Malfoy retourner dans votre lit » S'enflamma, l'infirmière

Soupirant la jeune fille lâcha la main du brun, se releva et rejoint son lit sans empressement.

« Pomona va vous faire quelques petits examens jeune gens. Qu'elle idée de faire des aventures pareils, soyez heureux d'en être ressorti indemne. Heureusement que Monsieur Rusard vous à retrouvez près des cachots à sa ronde de midi. Aucune nouvelle de vous pendants plus de 12heures et on vous retrouves inconscient… Mais ou aviez vous la tête… »

Le professeur de Métamorphose s'égosilla à les traiter d'irresponsable pendant encore une dizaine de minute puis ils purent enfin la suivre jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

Albus Dumbledore les attendait calmement assit devant son bureau. Leur proposa une sucrerie de son imposante réserve venant de chez Honey Duck qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Puis ils purent enfin commencer le récit de leur aventure.

« Vous savez jeunes gens, le château recèlent de bien des secrets. Et les salles créer par les fondateurs en font parties. Certaines salles eu fils du temps ont été trouvé, puis oublier pour être redécouverte des années plus tard. C 'est ce qui fait la magie de cette école. » Dit il malicieux. « Je n'en suis pas moins surprit que vous en ayez trouvé une, et surtout que vous ayez pu en ressortir. Echapper à des chimères, n'est pas donné au premier venu. Je vous félicite pour votre bravoure. Vous avez également pu sortir de la pièce sans soucis, un vrai travail d'équipe et surtout de courage, qui vous a permis d'avancer. Je dois néanmoins vous sanctionner. Vous avez rater tout les cours de la matinée et ceux de l'après midi, par ma faute, du moins. Vous serez en retenu pendant une semaine avec Monsieur Rusard, et je vous enlève 50 points »

« Chacun professeur ? » Demanda Séphora

« Non Miss Malfoy, cela compte pour vous deux. »

« Mais professeur, nous avons raté des cours d'accords, mais également enfreint le règlement de l'école… »

« La découverte et l'apprentissage doivent ils êtres sanctionner Miss ? » Fit il de son petit air énigmatique.

« Non professeur »

« Hé bien voilà un sujet qui est clos, bien sur, je vous prierais de ne piper mot à personne, même à Monsieur Potter, à qui je sais, tenterait l'expérience sans hésité, mais mieux vaut laisser nos chimère se reposer durant quelque années pour digérer leur défaite. »

Sirius Black, qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là, prit là parole.

« Comment se nourrissent elle ? Quand nous sommes entré dans la salle, l'une d'elle avait de la viande fraiche sous la dent… »

« Je pense Monsieur Black que ceci restera une énigme, je n'aurais qu'une réponse plausible. La magie, Monsieur Black, la magie »

Tandis que les deux jeunes gens, sortait du bureau, le professeur de Métamorphose, qui était présente jusque là, s'approchât de son ainé qui fixait toujours en souriant, la porte par ou était parti ses deux élèves.

« Et cette salle Albus, que cache t-elle ? »

« Ca ma chère Minerva, seuls les fondateurs le savent » Mais le petit éclat lumineux dans son regard disait bien le contraire.

¤O¤O¤O¤

Il était 19h23, le souper avait déjà débuté. Quittant le bureau du Directeur, ils prirent la direction de la grande salle.

A une trentaine de mètre de l'entrer de la salle, Séphora se stoppa.

« Sirius ! »

Le brun surpris, s'arrêta à son tour et regarda la jeune femme plantée derrière lui.

« Oui ? »

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. « Je te dois quelque chose » Posant les mains sur son torse, elle se issa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres du brun. Imprimant le geste de la Gryffondor au sien, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'approcher de lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Un baisé doux guidé par la jeune femme. L'arrêtant à regret, elle se pencha vers l'oreille du brun. Celui ci grogna de mécontentement, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

« Au fait Sirius, comment as tu fais pour te transformé en chien ? Animagus ? »

Suspicieuse de sa réponse, elle se décolla un peu pour planter son regard dans le sien. Cet avec une mou cachotière qu'il lui répondit.

« Si vous êtes gentille et sage Miss Malfoy, je vous dévoilerait pendant des siècles encore toute mes qualités cachés »

Elle souriait. C'était une promesse.

« J'y comptes bien »

A sa réponse le sourire déjà présent du jeune Black s'intensifia. Il lui déposa un baisé sur le front.

Et c'est en se souriant, main dans la main qu'ils surgirent dans la grande salle, sous le regard médusé de Bridget, l'ex toute fraiche du brun. Venimeux des Serpentards. Et sous des acclamations venant de certains coins des trois autres tables.

Le plus bruyant fut bien sur Potter, qui sifflait et sautillait sur place comme un gamin voyant son cadeau sous le sapin, qu'il reçut d'ailleurs d'un autre Gryffondor. Une belle bourse bien ronde de Galions. Pour James Potter, Noël c'était bien tous les jours.

The End

* * *

><p>(1) Lysandra : Vient du latin "leo" et du grec "andros", signifiant « Hommes Lion »<p>

(2) Chimère : Référence au livre « Les animaux fantastiques – Newt Scamander » (Comic Relief)

* * *

><p>Une petite review ... ?<p>

Ayez pitié des pauvres auteurs que nous sommes...

La charité mon bon Monsieur et bonne Dame.


End file.
